


loeypops and crushie (smut)

by coolalexafan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, bonus chapt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolalexafan/pseuds/coolalexafan
Summary: nang isubo ni crushie ang loeypop...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	loeypops and crushie (smut)

kasalukuyang nasa parking area si baekhyun ngayon. nakaupo lang ito sa driver’s seat at naghihintay kay loeypops na pababa na para sunduin siya. first time kasi ng vlogger dumalaw at hindi pa alam puntahan ang bagong unit ng kasintahan. kakalipat lang kasi ni chanyeol last week, at simula rin noon ay hindi pa sila ulit nakapagkitang dalawa. busy pareho, siya sa trabaho, tapos ang isa naman sa paglilipat. 

pagod at antok, pero mas excited kasi magkikita na sila ulit. halu-halo ang nararamdaman ni baekhyun ngayon. galing pa kasi siya from his last commercial shoot ngayong araw, gutom na rin at hindi pa nagdidinner pero dumeretcho na siya kaagad papunta sa unit ng nobyo. hindi na niya itatanggi, miss na miss na niya ito. sa dalawang taon nila bilang magkasintahan, ngayon lang yata tumagal ng isang linggo silang hindi nagkita. dati naman kapag busy siya, pinupuntahan siya ng binata sa set, or the other way around kung si loeypops naman ang busy. kaso ngayon, nagkasabay. pareho silang naging abala sa kaniya-kaniyang activities. kaya ayon, inabot sila ng ganito katagal. buti nalang talaga at natapos na, makakasama na niya ito ulit.

nagtext rin naman si chanyeol kanina na ipagluluto siya nito ng dinner. sakto kaya sinadya na rin ni baekhyun na hindi na kumain bago umuwi. ganito naman sila lagi, si chanyeol ang palaging nagpapakain sa kaniya. hindi kasi siya mahilig magluto. buti nalang at marunong ‘tong isa. 

mga limang minuto ring naghintay si baekhyun bago tuluyang makarating si chanyeol sa floor kung saan siya naka-park. malayo palang ang binata ay tanaw na ni baekhyun ang ngiti nito sa kaniya mula sa labas. nakashorts lang ito at nakahoodie, pero kita sa buhok na medyo basa pa at bagong ligo. nagmamadali pa ito at patakbong lumapit sa sasakyan ng crushie niya. agad na pumasok ang binata at umupo sa front seat, nakangiting sinalubong si baekhyun ng yakap kasabay ng isang halik sa noo.

“kanina ka pa?” malambing na tanong ni chanyeol. hindi pa rin sila kumakawala sa isa’t isa. 

“5 minutes siguro? sakto ka lang. gutom na ako, fanboy.” nakapout pa ito at pinapungay ang mata. lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti ng fanboy sa nakita. pinisil nito ang pisngi ni baekhyun bago bumitiw sa pagkakayakap.

“alright, crushie. tara na.” 

magkaholding hands na naglakad ang magkasintahan papunta sa unit ng binata. tanaw sila ng mga tao sa lobby pero dedma na si baekhyun sa mga ito. sanay na siya. at isa pa, matagal naman nang public ang relasyon nila. magdadalawang taon na rin. 

pagpasok sa kwarto ay sumalubong kay baekhyun ang amoy ng dinner na inihanda sa kaniya ng nobyo. alam niya na agad kung ano ito. bulalo. his favourite. alam na alam talaga ni loeypops ang mga gusto niya eh. lalo lang tuloy nagutom ang vlogger. 

pagpasok ay dumeretcho si chanyeol sa kusina, habang si baekhyun naman ay nagpunta sa cr para magpalit. nagbaon na siya ng damit dahil plano na niya talagang tumuloy sa boyfriend niya today. finally after a week, magkakaroon na sila ulit ng time para sa isa’t isa. at isa pa, excited na rin siyang makita ang bagong uuwian ng binata. na uuwian niya na rin, from time to time. 

simple lang ang interior ng unit ni chanyeol. plain, pero maluwag. pagpasok ay sasalubong ang sala, may isang couch at isang flatscreen tv, tapos sa may gilid ang kitchen at dining area. sa kabilang side naman ang pinto papunta sa bedroom. 

paglabas ni baekhyun sa cr ay pasaglit nitong nilibot ang mga mata sa paligid. pasok sa tipo nito ang mood at ambiance ng kwarto. nakakarelax. tamang-tama para sa mga palaging pagod na katulad niya. uwian. pahingahan. sakto sa outfit niya ngayon. maikling shorts at oversized na shirt. 

meanwhile, dinatnan niya si chanyeol na nakaupo na at naghihintay sa kaniya sa dining. nakapaghain na ito at naihanda na ang masarap na hapunan. excited namang lumapit ang crushie sa fanboy niya. may upuan sa harap pero sa tabi siya ng nobyo umupo. nilipat nalang ni chanyeol ang pinggan nito sa pwesto ng boyfriend. miss na miss. ang clingy. 

tumagal rin ng isang oras ang dinner dahil maraming napag-usapan ang dalawa. walang tigil sa pagkwento ang byun baekhyun sa mga ganap sa nagdaang isang linggo niya, ganun din naman masayang nakinig at nagkwento rin ang loeypops. after ng dinner ay tumayo na si chanyeol para magligpit at maghugas ng mga pinggan. 

agad namang sumunod si baekhyun sa may sink at nag-insist na siya nalang ang maghuhugas ng mga pinagkainan nila. as usual, hindi papayag ang loeypops. ayaw na ayaw nitong pinagtatrabaho ang crushie lalo na’t kung pagod ito galing sa work. pero makulit din itong isa. hawak ni chanyeol ang sponge at pilit namang inaagaw ni baekhyun. 

“akin na kasi! ako nalang!” 

“hindi nga pwede crushie, makulit ka pagod ka nga eh”

“kaya ko naman eh! lagi nalang ikaw”

“ako na!”

“ako na sabi—-“

napatigil si baekhyun magsalita. nagtatakang nakatingin sa nobyo niyang biglang nag-iba ang ekspresyon ngayon. hindi ito makatingin pero kita ni baekhyun ang pamumula ng mga pisngi nito. napangiti naman ang vlogger. alam na niya agad ang dahilan. ramdam niya ang hita niya na nakadikit sa braso ng binata. awkward kasi ang posisyon nila ngayon dahil sa pilit niyang pag-abot ng sponge. 

agad namang lumayo at bumitaw si chanyeol. umayos ito ng tayo at naglinis pa ng lalamunan.

“crushie ako na kasi. sige na doon ka na sala.” sabi nito, halatang naiilang.

“ayoko. papanuorin kita.” tugon naman ni baekhyun na nang-aasar pa. pumunta pa ito sa likuran at yumakap sa binata. 

lalong nag-init at pinagpawisan si chanyeol. bigla siyang nakaramdam ng uhaw at ramdam niyang kinakapos na siya ng hininga. alam niya kung saan patungo ito. kinakabahan siya. 

“crushie, please. doon ka na sa sala.” 

“dito lang ako.” pagmamatigas ng vlogger. nakapalupot pa rin ang mga braso nito sa bewang ng binata.

“please, crushie. please. baka hindi ako makapagpigil.” pagmamaka-awa ni chanyeol na parang estatwa na ngayon at hindi makagalaw. this time, he delivered his words in a serious tone. 

pero hindi nakisama si baekhyun sa pakiusap niya. ang mga kamay nito na kaninang nasa dibdib ay unti-unting binababa hanggang makarating sa pinaka-kinatatakutan ni loeypops na maabot nito. sa pagkalalaki niya. ramdam ni chanyeol ang mga kamay ni baekhyun ngayon sa tite niya. tangina.

“chanyeol, gusto ko.” mahinang sambit nito. malambing ang boses at yung tonong parang needy ang dating. iba, kapag sinambit na ni baekhyun ang tunay na pangalan ng binata. ginagawa niya lang ito kapag seryoso siya sa isang bagay. 

lalong tumindi ang tensyon sa sistema ni chanyeol sa narinig. hindi na niya kontrolado ang init na dumadaloy sa buong katawan niya... lalo na nang maramdaman nito ang pagpisil ni baekhyun ang pagkalalaki niya.

“byun baekhyun... tangina.” 

matapos sambitin ang mga tatlong salitang yon, ay hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili. he found himself kissing the smaller passionately, habang buhat buhat ito. hawak ng magkabilang braso niya ang mga hita ni baekhyun na nakapalupot sa bewang niya ngayon. 

patuloy ang paghalik habang dinadala ng mga paa papunta sa kwarto nito. nagsasagutan ang dila nila. ramdam ni chanyeol ang pagkagat ni baekhyun sa labi niya. marahan nitong inihiga ang nobyo sa kama while showering him soft kisses sa lips pababa sa leeg nito. walang tigil sa paggalaw ang binata. hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol nang maramdaman ang dila ni chanyeol na humahagod palipat lipat sa magkabilang utong niya. 

baekhyun’s moan was like music to chanyeol’s ears. tangina, nakaka-turn on. lalo lang siyang nalibugan. unti-unting inaalis ang mga saplot, mula sa t-shirt, sa shorts, hanggang makarating sa underwear. napakanganga si baekhyun nang makita ang tite ng nobyo. putangina talaga. ang laki. sobrang laki, kumpara sa inaasahan niya. 

pasaglit itong napatigil, nakatitig pa rin sa bumabating si junjun. hinawakan ni chanyeol ang mga kamay nito bago magsalita.

“are you sure? I can wait. we’ll do it next time, if you’re not ready.” 

ibang-ibang si chanyeol ngayon. iba sa loeypops na nakilala niya. alam ng vlogger na palabiro lang talaga ito pero sobrang genuine at maalaga ng binata. lalo na when he’s serious. sobrang sexy. lalo lang naaakit si baekhyun. 

instead na sumagot ay nagsimulang gumalaw ang binata. ngumiti ito kay chanyeol at pagkatapos non, ay agad nitong sinubo ang tite ng nobyo. tangina, ang sarap. sobrang sarap. halos maduwal si baekhyun sa pagsubo dahil sa laki ng tite ng boyfriend niya. pero patuloy lang ito sa paggalaw. taas baba, in and out. 

chanyeol couldn’t help but to hold onto baekhyun’s neck habang patuloy sa pag blow job sa kaniya ang binata. sarap na sarap ito lalo na nang maramdaman ang mga ngipin ng nobyo na nakapagitan sa dila nito na patuloy ang pag-ikot at pagsipsip sa tite niya. he can’t contain pleasure anymore kaya inalis nito sa pagkakasubo ang binata at inangat papunta sa lap niya. 

kandong-kandong niya ito ngayon. chanyeol losses his control, hindi na ito nagpaligoy-ligoy pa at agad na pinisil ang magkabilang pisngi ng puwet ni baekhyun ngayon. he slowly inserted his fingers, isa.. hanggang naging dalawa... at nang umabot pa sa pangatlo ay hindi na kinaya ni baekhyun at napasigaw na ito. 

but the smaller gave him a sign to continue, so the taller proceeded. but this time, more gentle. patuloy sa pag-ikot ang mga daliri ni chanyeol sa pagitan ni baekhyun na kagat kagat na ang unan ngayon. unti-unting binabago at inaayos ni chanyeol ang posisyon nila, posisyong alam na ni baekhyun kung saan papunta.

“are you ready, baby?” marahang bulong nito. ramdam ni baekhyun ang hininga ng nobyo sa tenga niya. nakatuwad siya ngayon habang si chanyeol ay nakaluhod sa kama haplos ang magkabilang bewang niya. nakaporma na at naghihintay nalang ng permiso.

the moment after baekhyun nodded, chanyeol inserted his dick to his hole. baekhyun couldn’t help but to arc his back, napaliyad ito while reaching his boyfriend’s neck na agad namang nilapit ni chanyeol para makapitan niya. 

sobrang bilis ng mga galaw ni chanyeol, hindi makontrol ni baekhyun ang magiging reaksyon, alam niyang masakit pero nasasabunutan na niya ang binata ngayon. habang nakakapit sa buhok ay patuloy naman si chanyeol sa pagbayo at halos tumirik na ang mga mata ni baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. kahit siya ay tinitigasan na rin. 

napansin ito agad ni chanyeol at itinuon ang isang kamay sa tite ng kasintahan. he caress his dick while fucking him at hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang magsalita.

“tangina... chanyeol... sobrang sarap..” 

after a few minutes ay naramdaman na ni chanyeol na parating na iyon kaya hinugot nito ang tite niya upang iputok ito sa kama. baekhyun was literally tired. bagsak na bagsak ang katawan nito pagkatapos. chanyeol hugged him softly and gave him soft kisses sa noo. 

”you’re the sweetest, baby. thank you. i love you so much.” 

anito while locking the smaller between his arms. baekhyun didn’t respond. instead, ibinaon nito ang ulo sa dibdib ng nobyo. mas hinigpitan naman ni chanyeol ang yakap. 

“i love you too, fanboy. i love you more.”

they rested for a few more minutes, tapos biglang niraise ni chanyeol ang ulo niya while pressing baekhyun’s arms. napatingin naman si baekhyun sa binata. 

“crushie.”

“yung hugasin.”


End file.
